It has been recognized that it is beneficial to animals, and particularly horses, in the treatment of injuries or in general conditioning to immerse the injured portion of the animal in moving water such as a whirlpool.
Additionally it has been found with horses that negative effects can occur during relative inaction in winter months or in inclement weather where conditions prevent the horse from undergoing and participating in a regular exercise program. This can be remedied if facilities are available for the horse to exercise indoors. It has been found that provision of a pool in which the horse can swim is beneficial to maintaining the horse in a healthy condition under these circumstances.
Heretofore pools, which were used for these purposes and used for horses after a workout have been either of the walk-in type requiring ramps which utilized large space areas, expensive and complicated conveyor or hoist equipment which additionally frightened the horse.